SonAmy Boom: Fusion Hedgehog
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy were not getting along for the past 3 days and it was making their friends very uncomfortable. That was until Eggman fired his laser at Sonic and Amy, creating a fusion for two hedgehog as one.


**Inspired by Monster High Freaky Fusion.**

 **Image by me.  
 **I don't own the song.****

 ** **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.****

* * *

3 days ago was a disaster for our blue and pink hero on Bygone Island. They got upset at each other for failing to beat the robots as always but their teammates already beaten the robots for them. Nothing made Sonic and Amy get along for the past 3 days and it made the teammates feel like they're useless without them. Until one day something will happen to Sonic and Amy when they're in a stuck together situation.

Now at Meh Burger, Sonic and Amy haven't said a word to each other. They just made a silent treatment or just glared at each other like they're doing a staring contest but that's not the case. It was making Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks uncomfortable.

"Come on you guys. It was only just one fail from 3 days ago. No big deal" Tails said nervously.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to Miss Goofed-Up-Pink-Harley-Quinn for almost hitting me" Sonic glared at Amy.

"It was an accident! I was trying to hit the robot that was behind you!" Amy complained.

"Same thing with the other crab robot that was behind you too until we clashed our faces to each other like a Romeo and Juliet kissing in the story!" Sonic growled in anger.

"Shut up! If we had worked together, we wouldn't end up hurting each other!" Amy stands up from her chair.

"I'm a hero and I don't always need a woman to guide me when I'm in danger!" Sonic also got up from his chair and slammed his fists on the table.

"Is that a threat, blue boy?!" Amy held out her hammer.

Tails, Sticks, and Knuckles backs away from the fight. As much as they want to stop them from hurting each other, they really don't want to end up injured by them.

"What if it is?! What are you gonna do? Smack me to death with that hammer?! I know you have a crush on me for a long time!" Sonic yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Amy couldn't take it anymore as she tackled the blue hedgehog down like a tiger pouncing on its prey, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK SONIC!" Amy biting his ear.

"OW! STOP IT AMY! QUIT IT!" Sonic screamed.

"All right that's enough you two! Knuckles grab them!" Tails said.

"Uhh…..they're biting" Knuckles said.

"Oh for crying out loud! Just do it!" Tails groans.

The echidna picked the fighting friends up and slams their heads together, "OWWWW!"

"Enough!" Knuckles yelled.

"He started it!" Amy blamed Sonic.

"NO SHE DID!" Sonic points at Amy.

"SONIC! AMY! You've done enough for three days!" Tails raised his voice and points directly at them, "And if you two don't get along we're not a team!"

"Who gave you permission to boss me around?!" Sonic growled.

"I'm your best friend and the brain of the team. And now I suggest either you or Amy apolo…." Tails didn't finish when Eggman appeared.

"So the two of you are arguing over such things? Typical ex-lover fight" Eggman said.

"WE HAVE NO ROMANTIC FEELINGS!" Amy and Sonic yelled.

"No matter! GET A LOAD OF THIS NEW WEAPON!" Eggman fires a laser blast at Amy and Sonic, making them turn into pink and blue slob that mixed together.

"GUYS!" Tails was horrified at what's going on.

"Wait for it….." Eggman checked his watch.

The smoke cleared to reveal one purple hedgehog with blue and pink mixed eyes and attire with both Sonic and Amy's colors, "WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!" Even their voices were mixed together when talking at the same time.

They were like a mixture of both Sonic and Amy in one body at the same time. Amy's forelocks, her eyelashes, her golden bracelets, her peach skin arms, her magenta sports bandage on her arms, and her front quill lengths. Sonic's anatomy body size, his brown scarf is now magenta, his shoes were a mixture with Amy's; magenta color with golden buckles like mary janes, purple sock-like cuffs, and sports bandages like a mary jane straps, Sonic's quill length, and his sport bandages were now blue on his legs.

"AAAHHHH! What happened to my body?!" ***Amy** talking with her real voice first.

"Why do I have eyelashes?!" ***Sonic** talked second with his real voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?!" *Amy glared at Eggman while holding out her now different hammer.

"Okay Ames, let's fight him like old times!" ***Sonic** said.

"Fine! Fight first then forgiveness last" ***Amy** said.

They swung their hammer but fails to hit Eggman when they didn't get the grip right, "Crap!" They both said at the same time in one body.

"Hahahahah! Looks like you two are stuck together! Literally!" Eggman laughed.

"Not for long!" ***SonAmy** said at the same time as ***Sonic** tried to run in speed but couldn't operate his own body with ***Amy** , "Wh-Whoa! How do you stop?!" ***Amy** could not control the speed as she and ***Sonic** crashed into the tree, "OWW!"

"Guys we got to help them!" Tails said.

"Enjoy your fusion body, hedgehogs!" Eggman left the scene.

"Ohhh…man" ***SonAmy** groans and gets back up.

"I can't believe this! We're….a fusion hedgehog!" ***Sonic** was so not happy.

"Two minds in one body! How can this get any worse?!" ***Amy** said.

"How are we supposed to fight Eggmman now?!" ***Sonic** said.

"By working together. Literally" Tails said.

"Someone please hit me with a tree" ***Sonic** refused to do what Tails said.

"Sonic! Amy! I know you're still mad at each other but you need to apologize!" Tails said.

"Forget it, Tails. Look at me! I mean us! We're fusions! How are we supposed to apologize when we can't even do the old fashion way of face to face?!" ***Sonic** said.

"I have to admit I like the fusion fashion style" ***Amy** admiring the magenta-colored scarf, "But I don't like this new body!"

"Don't worry, I'll try to make something to defuse you both" Tails said.

"Let me guess, a whole week? A month? A year?! A century?! I can't live like this!" ***Sonic** panicked.

"Me neither! I don't want to look like a transgender, two-minded, fusion hedgehog forever!" ***Amy** screamed.

"Give me an hour. I'll do my best" Tails said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. It's not working" ***Sonic** crossed his arms.

"Okay, it might take maybe a few days or more. But you two got to get along with your new fusion body" Tails said.

"Great, like Sonic is stuck with me and I can't eat my own food, brush my quills, go shopping, and who knows what I can't do" ***Amy** groans.

"Hey! I'm a boy and I don't like cleaning or shopping!" ***Sonic** grabbing his own arm to fight with ***Amy.**

"Hey, cut it out! I'm still myself! You're just being cocky again!" ***Amy** struggling.

Finally, Tails in a rare moment gets fed up and slaps ***SonAmy** hard, "ENOUGH!"

"OW!" ***SonAmy** rubs the red mark on the face.

"Either you get along or there will be no defusing!" Tails glared.

"This is exactly what I meant by I can't live like this!" ***Sonic** complained.

"This is really gonna take forever for us to get along, Tails!" ***Amy** said.

The young fox glares at them before leaving.

 **x**

Later, ***SonAmy** was in the jungle trying to get along as best as they can before they get into their deadly argument again. ***SonAmy** looks at the lake of their reflection, "Man, when I look at this reflection I think of our future child" ***Amy** said.

"Please don't talk like we're future husband and wife! We're way too young for this!" ***Sonic** blushed.

"Wait, I feel you blushing!" ***Amy** said.

"Shut up! You made me blush!" ***Sonic** growled.

"Calm down, Sonic. I'm just saying that this fusion us looks like our future kid. I'm not saying we should have a child now! My god you're so sensitive!" ***Amy** rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap" ***Sonic** said.

"It's fine" ***Amy** said.

"But seriously, we don't look like it's our future child. Our eyes are like hazel of a mixture of blue and pink" ***Sonic** said.

"Maybe it would have green eyes like ours" ***Amy** teased.

"Maybe. Seeing that Tails and Zooey are a couple, they might get babies that look like both of them" ***Sonic** said

"If that will happen when they grow up" ***Amy** said.

From behind, a black and red blur came right at them and startled them, "EEEEEEIK!" ***Amy** jumps up screaming, "Whoa, did I react in a fast reflex?!"

"My heightened reflexes" ***Sonic** said.

"Wait, you're not that blue faker! Who are you?!" Shadow was getting impatient.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's me, Shadow. Do you recognize my voice?" ***Sonic** chuckled nervously.

"Sonic?" Shadow was confused.

"And Amy" ***Amy** said with her real voice.

"Hmph, your fox mutt made a science project on you? Very hilarious" Shadow chuckled darkly.

"Hey, it wasn't Tails! It was Eggman that made us fusions!" ***Amy** yelled.

"What she said. Even if we want to get back to fighting again but I can't since Amy hates to see us injured" ***Sonic** said.

"I'm sorry. What was that? You two look like you're talking at the same time. Very funny! I don't care if your precious woman is in you, Sonic. I will win this fight!" Shadow teleports.

"Oh man I hate it when he teleports!" ***Amy** held out her fusion hammer.

"He's no Ultimate Lifeform! He's a coward!" ***Sonic** said.

"Who you calling coward?!" Shadow appears behind them and tries to kick them but ***Sonic** dodged it with ***Amy**.

"I was joking! Honestly!" ***Sonic** got nervous.

"Don't try it!" Shadow said.

 ***SonAmy** dodged every attack from Shadow, "Come on! I was being cocky like always! You know me, Shadow!" ***Sonic** said.

"Fine, but I warn you two that you don't insult me again!" Shadow glared.

 ***Amy** simply did her cute innocent puppy eyes at Shadow to calm him down, "That may have worked once but I am not falling for that again, Rose!" Shadow scoffs.

"Come on, Shadow! She's being innocent! Have a heart for once in your life!" ***Sonic** talking but is not controlling his puppy eyes.

"ARRGGGHHH! Damn it! Fine! You win!" Shadow exclaims.

"Aww…..thank you, Shadow" ***Amy** smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome" Shadow scoffs.

"Hehehe….that was too cute" ***Sonic** snickered.

"Two voices in one body doesn't sound cute" Shadow growled and teleports out of here.

"That's what he gets" ***Sonic** said.

"Hell yes" ***Amy** said.

 **x**

Later on they practiced on using the fusion hammer, "YAAAAHHHH!" They tried to swing it, "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOOOOAAAA!" They spin around uncontrollably and they eventually crashed onto a log, dropping their hammer.

"Geez! How do you swing like this, Ames?" ***Sonic** panting in exhaustion.

"A lot of workout and training in using the hammer. Kinda like an ax" ***Amy** said.

"Man, I'll never understand hammers" ***Sonic** moans.

"You'll learn" ***Amy** said.

"I'm a speedster, not a Harley Quinn or softball player" ***Sonic** said.

"Well, that too. Shall we try spindashing?" ***Amy** suggested.

"This is gonna get dizzy and terrible if we do a spindash in one body at the same time" ***Sonic** said.

"We need to focus" ***Amy** said.

"Fine, let's get started" ***Sonic** said as they both curled up into a ball and rolled fast. But instead, they shoot forward and then in a clumsy move trips over in a cartoon style.

"Damn it! This isn't working, Ames! It's like we can't operate one body at the same time!" ***Sonic** said.

"But what if each of us uses the body one at a time? Like you use the spindashes and I control my abilities" ***Amy** said.

"Well….that could work. But someone has to be the leader and you know we argue about that" ***Sonic** said.

"You're still our leader, Sonic" ***Amy** said.

"Yes and by the way I think Eggman should get a dose of his own medicine when we're defused" ***Sonic** said.

"What? Making him merge with Orbot and Cubot? I don't think so" ***Amy** said.

"It would be funny" ***Sonic** smirked.

"Yes but let's not do something harsh on him, please. And you know I get pissed if you do something stupid" ***Amy** said.

"Whatever. I'm going for chili dogs" ***Sonic** said as he walks out of the jungle but felt himself stop.

"Oh, no! I am not going to eat junk food with you in this body!" ***Amy** refused.

"It's my life and you're already stuck in my personal life!" ***Sonic** said and strongly moved his body.

"Oh, for god's sake! Let's have some spinach puffs!" ***Amy** exclaims.

"No way! You're gonna have to deal with what I eat, young lady!" ***Sonic** grabbing his own arm.

"It ain't over until the young lady sings!" ***Amy** struggled against her own arm.

"That's it!" ***Sonic** ran in super speed to get to Meh Burger.

"NOT A CHANCE!" ***Amy** forced themselves rolling down the hill and gets ensnared in vines on a branch.

"Oh, great! We're dangling like a puppet! I'm very hungry right now, Ames! Thanks a lot!" ***Sonic** struggled to get free.

"I'll see if we can pull ourselves free" ***Amy** climbs up the branch to get to safe ground, "And we're not having junk food!"

"Don't give me orders! I'm in charge of this fusion body!" ***Sonic** grabbed his own arm again.

"No one is in charge of this body! And I like to be in great shape!" ***Amy** fighting back.

"Hey, I'm always in great shape! You see me running every morning to stay in great shape!" ***Sonic** grunts from being smacked by ***Amy**.

"Fine, but only one chili dog and that's it! I don't want to get nauseous with you!" ***Amy** said.

"Thank you" ***Sonic** said, after getting up they go to Meh Burger.

 **x**

After being there, ***Amy** was silent to *Sonic for a while. ***Sonic** didn't bother talking back to her despite sharing body. Until then, ***Sonic** decided to talk to her, "Amy…I'm sorry for fighting over junk food and healthy food" ***Sonic** said.

"Hmph!" ***Amy** scoffs.

"Come on, just because I like them doesn't mean we have to fight over it" ***Sonic** said.

"I'm not fighting over it. I just don't want to get sick" ***Amy** said.

"I rarely get sick, Amy" ***Sonic** said.

"And I'm sorry for pushing us over" ***Amy** said.

Nearby, Dave walked by and noticed the fusion hedgehog seemingly talking to no one, "Who are you talking to?" He asked.

"Uhh…..my conscience" ***Sonic** lied.

"Oh, it seems like I heard two different voices" Dave said.

"Maybe it's just your imagination" ***Sonic** made up an excuse, "Anyways, I'm gonna go. Bye!" *Sonic ran in super speed.

 **x**

They were now at Amy's house looking at the mirror, a way to talk to each other face to face, "Next time eat fruits and vegetable to stay healthy, Sonic. What if your metabolism starts to slow down? One of these days we won't be teenagers forever" ***Amy** said, talking to the mirror.

"As long as I have my speed my calories burn fast" ***Sonic** said.

"But what if you get really old? You'll be slower" ***Amy** said.

"That's what I'm afraid of" ***Sonic** slumps on the couch, "Speed is my life and if I do get old I won't be the fastest thing alive anymore. Shadow would probably take my ego when I'm dead"

"He'll just try to ruin everything again" ***Amy** said.

"He's never gonna change. I made him the jealous hedgehog years ago because I've been credited as the fastest hedgehog alive" ***Sonic** said, still looking at the mirror.

"It's not the end of the world, Sonic. Tell you what, what if I made a scrapbook of us fusion hedgehog as a memory?" ***Amy** suggested.

"You have like a gazillion scrapbooks. Don't you think it's enough?" ***Sonic** groans.

"Oh, come on. It will be fun" ***Amy** said, rubbing her quills as a way to stroke ***Sonic's** quills.

"All right, fine. Weird you're stroking your quills yourself. It may be important to show our way of apologizing" ***Sonic** finally agreed.

They took out a scrapbook to write on and decorate as the music montage began.

 _Two together we are a fusion_

 _It's how we were made_

 _Two together working as one_

 _And we are not afraid_

During the week, ***SonAmy** would do things like taking pictures of themselves at the beach, sharing drinks and food together, being at the ice mountain to take a selfie with Bea the Beebot.

 _First impressions, we get reactions_

 _We are so unique_

 _Two together look at us now_

 _A fusion freak!_

They also meditated together outside Amy's house without failing; to help themselves from the stress and to control each other from arguing each other.

 _So much confusion_

 _It's monster union_

 _A tragic magic_

 _Brought this conclusion_

Soon enough they have worked up their combined skills by using both the hammer and spin dashing at several robots. ***Amy** now feeling happy with ***Sonic** and so did ***Sonic** as he began to feel proud of her.

 _The freaky science_

 _Ghouls in defiance_

 _And we're out of sync now_

 _A freaky fusion!_

They also tried out swimming as part of trying to make ***Sonic** overcome his hydrophobia but that didn't work out well much to the bandicoot sisters' amusement.

 _Two together must find a groove_

 _We need some harmony_

 _Two together to find a power_

 _Is our diversity_

The next thing they did was to water flowers with Sticks; even exercising with Knuckles with weight lifting, doing pushups, and sit-ups. They also had a little therapy talk with Tails by lying down on the couch, just talking about what it's like being fused together.

 _Let's fuse our style just for a while_

 _Against adversity_

 _Two together, I am you and_

 _You are me!_

"It feels like being Siamese twins but with one body and one head. Though we share control" ***Sonic** said.

"Having my real voice in a fusion body feels weird. Talking to Sonic felt like I'm talking to myself in my head" ***Amy** said.

"I see" Tails wrote it down.

"And as well that we had trouble to control our powers" ***Sonic** said.

"So by trying to get along we did some scrapbooking. I love decorating and stuff because scrapbooks are like keeping memories alive" ***Amy** showed Tails her scrapbook.

"That's nice, Amy. I am glad you two are getting along like real friends" Tails said.

"Yeah, it's been a week since we struggle each other. Other than that we are starting like this fusion body. But we can't be like this forever" ***Sonic** said.

"Don't worry you guys. Soon you'll be defused" Tails said.

"I hope so because I want to be myself again" ***Sonic** getting impatient for this.

"Calm down, Sonic" ***Amy** pets her quills as a way of petting ***Sonic's** quills, "Tails is working on it"

"Why do you have to rub your quills as a way of rubbing my quills itself or whatever?" ***Sonic** said.

"You know you love it" ***Amy** said.

"All right, that's enough please" ***Sonic** moved his other arm away.

"Okay" ***Amy** stopped.

"Anyways, let us know when you're done, Tails. We'll just wait outside" ***Sonic** said, heading outside to do some meditation to pass the time. They closed their eyes and sat down with their legs crossed, "If you rush one more time I'll smack you, Sonic!" ***Amy** knows she can feel his adrenaline.

"Okay, okay! Don't give my mouth an angry mood!" ***Sonic** gulped in fear.

"Good boy" ***Amy** patted herself on the head for ***Sonic**.

"Again, weird that you're patting yourself on the head" ***Sonic** rolled his eyes.

"Mmhmm" ***Amy** nods and continues to meditate with him.

Just then, Shadow appeared in front of them, "Ahem!" He clears his throat.

 ***SonAmy** opened their eyes and groans in frustration, "What now, Shadow?" ***Sonic** pouts and gets up on his feet.

"You really know how to kill the mood, huh?" ***Amy** said.

"Yes I do….SonAmy" Shadow chuckled.

"You got a dark sense of humor you know" ***Sonic** said.

"And ready to kick both of your asses at a time!" Shadow ran in speed but ***SonAmy** dodges it.

"NANANANANA!" ***SonAmy** teased and blew raspberries at him.

"How annoying!" Shadow growled and tries to punch them but ***SonAmy** grabbed his fist.

"Too slow, Shads" ***Sonic** taunts.

"GET A LOAD OF THIS!" ***Amy** punched Shadow hard as Shadow wiped off the blood from his nose.

"YOU LITTLE BITC….UGH!" Shadow was suddenly forced down by ***SonAmy** pinning him down and sat on him.

"LANGUAGE!" They wagged their finger at him.

10 minutes later, ***SonAmy** hasn't moved from Shadow's back, "Looks like the fusion hedgehog wins" ***Sonic** grins.

"Fine, I give up! Now get off of me!" Shadow growled.

"Okay" ***Amy** said and they got off of him.

"Damn you two!" Shadow glared.

"Talk to the tail" ***SonAmy** wiggles their tail.

"Very childish, faker. Next time when you're defused, we'll fight again" Shadow scoffed and teleports out of here.

"At least we won this time" ***Amy** said, high-fiving herself with ***Sonic**.

"Yeah, now let's go see if Tails is finished up with the defusion machine thingy" ***Sonic** said, walking up to Tails' workshop.

As they are inside, Tails was finished with the machine and he waited for ***SonAmy** to be ready, "Well, here it is guys. Ready to be defused and get your life back?" Tails asked.

"I was born ready" ***Sonic** said.

"Hold up, one last selfie picture for the last page of the scrapbook" ***Amy** held out her iPhone and took a picture of herself.

"You really love doing scrapbooks, huh?" ***Sonic** smirked.

"It's what I love to do in arts and crafts" ***Amy** giggled.

"Anyways, let's get ready to be defused" ***Sonic** said, heading into the machine chamber.

Tails activates the machine to defuse ***Sonic** and ***Amy**. Once it did that, the chamber doors open and revealed Sonic and Amy as their real selves again.

"I'm me again!" Sonic hugs himself.

"So good to have my real body back!" Amy hugs herself too.

"Okay, okay. I know you're happy but it's just too awkward to see you two hugging yourself" Tails said.

"Sorry" They both said at the same time.

"Anyways, let's get to finish our scrapbook, Sonic" Amy pulled Sonic with her.

 **x**

The scrapbook was now finished as Amy looks back to the first page of when they were a fusion hedgehog, going to have something to eat at Meh Burger, swinging their fusion hammer, spindashing against robots, meditating at a quiet place, ***Sonic** cowardly moving away from the water, ***Amy** brushing her quills, and the final photo of their selfie.

"Hehe, I'm starting to think that being a fusion hedgehog wasn't so bad after all" Amy said.

"Yeah, but let's hope we don't end up like that again. I mean I like how we look as a fusion but I'm sure this will be our memory" Sonic said.

"I love our eyes mixed with blue, purple, and pink like hazel eyes" Amy said, looking at the picture.

"Like cotton candy" Sonic joked.

"Yummy" Amy giggled.

"Well, I should get back to my running routine. See ya tomorrow, Ames" Sonic said and sped off out the door.

"Still the same old Sonic" Amy shook her head but smiled that she and Sonic are back to normal.

 **The End.**


End file.
